


heat and heartbeats

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: wonah fics [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fireplaces, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Winter, Wonah, i love wonah, it's really cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: for the christmas prompts: 2 and wonah (2. cuddling by the fire)





	heat and heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of many wonah fics that i'm gonna write, lol. i love this ship
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“I told you that you were going to regret not taking the extra pair of gloves that I brought,” Jonah prodded, glancing over at a shivering Walker.

“It’s not my f-fault that gloves get in the w-way of my s-sculpting skills,” he chattered, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

The two walked up the stairs to Jonah’s back door, stomping their feet at the door to shake off the excess snow.

“Here,” Jonah mumbled, ruffling Walker’s hair to get rid of some snow, “there. Handsome as ever,”

Walker ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. Maybe he could blame it on the cold? Or maybe not. He’d had a crush on Jonah ever since he met him at the art exhibition, and he could not shake this feeling that overcame him when he spent time with him. With Andi now hanging out with Amber more and more, Walker found himself around Jonah more than expected.

“Boys, are you coming inside?” Jonah’s stepmom walked into the living room, where both boys were shedding their winter attire.

“Yeah, we got a little cold,” Jonah admits, smiling mischievously in Walker’s direction, “do we still have the cocoa mix?”

“It’s still on the counter where you left it yesterday,” she sighed, giving him a knowing look, “I need to head out and pick up some decorations for the house. You boys going to be okay on your own?”

“Yes,” they responded in unison, breaking into a small fit of laughter.

“I should be back in an hour, if traffic is okay. Call if you need anything,” she said, wrapping a scarf around her neck and giving Jonah a quick peck on the top of his head. The door closed with a gentle thud, and Jonah let out a breath of relief.

“Finally,” he mumbled, running a hand through his head and aimlessly walking into the kitchen. Grabbing the jar of powder and two mugs, he scooped two tablespoons into each cup.

“Everything okay?” Walker asked, poking his head into the kitchen. He snagged a blanket from off of one of the sofas and wrapped it around himself before he came into the kitchen.

“It’s nothing,” Jonah lied smoothly, taking the milk from the fridge, and pouring it into another large mug, “just…I wish grownups understood,” he mumbled, placing the mug in the microwave and letting it heat up.

“What do you mean?” Walked asked, “…if you wanna talk about it. If you don’t it’s fine, I-”

The microwave beeped before Walker could finish his sentence. Jonah opened the door and let some of the heat out, before carefully grabbing the mug and pouring equal amounts of the hot liquid into the cups, and stirring them simultaneously.

“No, no, it’s fine,” he assured him, taking the cups in his hands, “let’s go over by the fire. It’ll help you warm up.” Carefully, as to not spill the liquid, he walked over to the living room and placed the cups on the small table. The fire was already burning in the fireplace, and Jonah brought a few blankets over.

“Let’s sit on the floor. I wouldn’t want the stepmomster to get angry that I spilled cocoa on her precious couch,” he scoffed, draping two blankets over him and Walker.

“Oh, I didn’t know that your parents-”

“It’s okay,” Jonah cut him off, holding the cup in his hands, “it’s not something i go around announcing, but it’s not something I try to hide, either.” He took a long sip of the cocoa, sighing softly at its warmth.

Walker nodded, taking a sip of the cocoa, and blinking a few times. “Jonah, this is _incredible_ ,” he gawked, quickly drinking the rest of it and placing the empty mug on the table.

“You flatter me,” he replied with a small smile, setting his cocoa down for a moment, “I just…I wish grown ups understood. There’s some things that I can’t tell her,” he muttered, leaning his head on Walker’s shoulder.

“Grown ups can be difficult,” Walker admitted, praying that Jonah couldn’t hear his heart beating out of his chest, “…if you want to talk about it, I’m here,” he offered, mindlessly playing with Jonah’s hair.

Jonah tugged on the covers, staring at the fire in front of him. “I have a crush on someone,”

Walker’s heart sank. Of course Jonah would have a crush on someone: on some pretty girl with long hair and-

“And I don’t know is he likes me back,” he added, chewing on his bottom lip, “and my stepmom is just…I can’t talk to her about things like that because she’s…you know,”

“Yeah,” Walker nodded, tilting his head onto Jonah’s, “…hey Jonah?”

“Mhm?”

“…I like you,” he admitted, swallowing hard, “and I know that you said you had a crush on someone, and that this is probably pointless, but I just…wanted to tell you that before you go tell whoever it is that you like them.” It was all out in the open. Walker stared intently at the fire, oranges and yellows dancing on the wooden logs.

To Walker’s surprise, Jonah started giggling and tilted his head up slightly. “You idiot, I like you.” His dimples were deeper than ever before, and the light from the fire made him look like an angel.

“I-you…you like me?” Walker stammered, his cheeks flushing a deep red.

“Duh,” Jonah sat up, pressing his forehead against Walker’s, “have for a while, actually,” he whispered, his eyes flitting down to the other boy’s lips for a split second.

“M-Me too,” Walker admitted, allowing one of his hands to trail down the side of Jonah’s face and rest at his chin.

And then there was no space between their noses. Walker could feel his breath hitch, being so close to Jonah. It made him feel all warm inside (though part of it was thanks to the cocoa and the fire).

And then there was no space between their lips. The fire died down a little to make room for the burst of heat and sparks that erupted from that one kiss. The taste of cocoa lingered on both of their lips, and it was utterly delightful.

“Still cold?” Jonah asked playfully, nuzzling his head into Walker’s shoulder.

Walker shook his head, pulling Jonah closer to him. His eyes flitted up to the clock above the fireplace. Jonah’s stepmom would be home in fifteen minutes. Then he would have to leave.

But he didn’t need to think about that right now. All he wanted to do was stay in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i love wonah, and that's the tea, sis!! what did you think? leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!!


End file.
